


Fight Me

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with having a long-time acquaintance is that they're most likely to know your baggage.</p><p>---------</p><p>To help with a spell to find Camille, Magnus calls Raphael to the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

Calling Raphael after Camille escaped an everything _else_ went down the rabbit hole may or may not have been the greatest idea. But Magnus assured Simon the leader would have no chance to kill him in the loft.

Alec stood beside the kid just in case.

“Stooping so low, Magnus?” Raphael gave a stink-eye to Simon, but otherwise paid him no mind. He acted as if the other didn't even exist. “I would've thought you better.”

“Oh Raphael,” Magnus leaned against his window, swishing a glass of wine in his palm, “you know I'm an equal opportunity warlock.” Magnus looked at Alec over the rim of his glass. Their conversation at the Institute hadn't ended – it was only on pause.

Raphael rolled his eyes, leaning against the window himself. “Well, I'm not. So unless you have Camille in one of your _many_ wine bottles, you're wasting my time.”

Simon shifted his weight from foot to foot and Alec was temped to scold him into not fidgeting. But really, he was in the same boat. Raphael hadn't shown any ill-will towards Magnus, but Raphael was nothing but a waiting-man. So he paced, eyes focused on the two.

Magnus chuckled, placing his wine own. “Why else would I call you here?” A wave of his hand and The Book of the White appeared before him. “I need your help for a spell to track her.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Need, need, need – you of all people should know how bothersome it is when somebody _needs_ you.” Raphael's gaze moved over to Simon. The fledgling squirmed uncomfortably. “Didn't you already have one of these spells? Or did all that smoke erase it?”

“Smoke?” Alec stopped in his pacing, eyes locked hard on Magnus.

Magnus waved his hand, but all three could see a blush on his cheeks. “I may...not have had all my faculties about me last I had my hands on the Book.”

Raphael laughed, looking at Alec with a cross of humor and annoyance. “By that he means he was laid out in an opium den for the better part of a decade.”

Magnus rolled his eyes back, flipping through the pages. “ _No necesario ser amargo, querido.”_

Raphael's eyes went almost comically wide. “What did you say? What does _that_ mean?” Magnus stood to his full height, sculpted eyebrows arched.

Magnus stood tall as well. “ _Si querias besarlo, besarlo. No seas dramatico.”_

Raphael looked like his head was ready to burst. He stalked closer to Magnus. “ _No sabes lo que estás hablando._ ”

Magnus chuckled. “ _Te conozco. Eso es suficiente.”_

In a moment, the two immortals were throwing Spanish back and forth. Ancient and common, Raphael's words seemed to make his head closer and closer to bursting. Magnus danced in that way of his, playing ever calm.

It was quite the show for Alec and Simon. The fledgling stopped the Shadowhunter in his pacing, neither leaving the sigh before them.

“So...do _you_ know what they're saying?” Simon was surprised that Alec turned to him, blank stare in the face.

“Dude, my mom strong-armed my Hebrew in my language credit – and I damn near failed that. Spanish? I wish.” Simon shrugged. Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

Raphael and Magnus glared at each other, the conversation coming to a tense lull. Magnus crossed his arms much like Alec's posture, “ _El teu mare et va ensenyar a actuar millor que això._ ” His words rolled off tongue in a calm (faux-calm) tone.

Raphael scoffed, leaning once again against the windows. “ _Eso se debe a que ella estaba viva para enseñar me._ ”

Magnus's glare turned sour. A ball of sunshine flew from his fingers.

Raphael hissed. Alec moved Simon behind him until the light dissipated. He moved forward, standing in between the two in hopes that no great fight would break out. “What the hell was that for?”

“Sometimes vampires should keep their fangs _inside_ their mouths. Don't want to be hurt and all that.” Magnus's eyes were fixed on Raphael, barely even noticing Alec.

The younger man stepped into his vision, effectively blocking Raphael with his tall stature. “Magnus...” He stepped even flower, reaching out to hold the other's arm.

Magnus sighed, relaxing at the touch. He rolled his eyes, turning back to the Book of the White. For a moment, the pages turning were the only sound in the whole loft. Alec sighed, standing just behind the warlock. “Let's just say you're not the only one here with _parent_ issues.” Alec wanted to ask more, but Magnus kept his eyes focused on the Book. Just another conversation paused, not ended.

Simon bit his lip, awkwardly shuffling toward Raphael. His eyes zoomed in on a scorch mark on the suit jacket – maybe it was Simon's luck. Raphael crinkled his nose at Simon's proximity. “Are you okay?” Raphael turned. Simon just stared back at him. Part of him referred to the magic, but he was asking mostly for the aftermath of Camille's escape. Raphael didn't have an answer.

“What did you need, Magnus?” Raphael forced out, his back to the lovebirds.

“Blood – Camille's blood. And moondust.” In the same tense tone, Magnus responded. “Get the moonlight to focus on her so we can find her.” Alec and Simon shared a look; neither Magnus nor Raphael shifted to look at the other.

Raphael shifted to the door, his jacket on and buttoned in the blink of an eye. “You'll have it in two days. I'll call you to get it and Magnus...” The warlock looked up at his old companion. “I'd appreciate privacy next we meet.”

Magnus sighed. “ _Adios_ , Raphael.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the Spanish  
> \----------------------  
> No necesario ser amargo, querido. - No need to be bitter, dead.
> 
> Si querias besarlo, besarlo. No seas dramatico. - If you want to kiss him, kiss him. Don't be dramatic. [Thank you mp201496 for the assist~]
> 
> No sabes lo que estás hablando. - You don't know what you're talking about.
> 
> Te conozco. Eso es suficiente. - I know you. That's sufficient.
> 
> El teu mare et va ensenyar a actuar millor que això. - [Catalan to English] Your mother taught you to act better than that.
> 
> Eso se debe a que ella estaba viva para enseñar me. - That's because my mom was alive to teach me.
> 
> This was done through my weak knowledge of Spanish (haven't used it for about 5 years.) and Google Translate (because I don't speak Catalan.)


End file.
